Blue
by Th3-Dragon-Lord
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go on a date, which turns out to be a funny situation involving Percy's favorite color. Third short fic I've written, and also the longest, enjoy!


**Here it is, my (hopefully) funny song-fic which is also the longest story I've written so far! It's about blue, as you can tell, and the song is Blue(Da ba dee) by Eiffel65. The link to this song will be on my profile, so check it out, it's insanely funny and suits Percy perfectly!****  
****On to the story!****  
**  
**Percy:**

'Come on, is it so hard to tie a gods-damned tie?' I hissed while looking in the mirror. Annabeth and I were going on a date at a fancy restaurant and I was trying to put on a suit. Emphasis on TRYING. Ties seemed to hate me, as I couldn't tie my simple blue tie. I stopped trying when my mom knocked on the door.

'Percy, are you ready?' she asked.

'Almost mom, I'm just having some trouble with my tie, could you maybe help me? Please?' I asked

'Of course Percy, by the way, you look very dashing, I'm sure Annabeth would agree', she said, while I just blushed. After she had tied my tie for me, I did a few last minute preparations. Breath: fresh, face: clean, hair: as wild as ever. Check. I went to the kitchen to say goodbye to mom and Paul, then grabbed my keys. After last time Blackjack dented Paul's car, he insisted I get my own when I got a learners permit, so that incidents like that could be avoided. I ended up buying a second-hand blue Corvette, which looked brand-new, and ran like a dream.  
Annabeth was waiting at the Empire State Building, because she had been working on Olympus with the redesigning. When I saw her my mind fried. She was wearing her owl earrings, a flowing light blue dress, and matching shoes that had heels, but not too high. When she got in the car, she grinned at my reaction.

'So, where's my hello Seaweed Brain?' My reaction was something really intelligent like '..abdubda...' to which she giggled.

I steeled my nerves and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'Hi Wise Girl, you look amazing.'

'Why thank you Percy, you look dashing as well', she said as she blushed. 'So, are we going or are you going to keep admiring me?'

I face palmed. 'Here we go.' I drove to the place we were going to eat at, and I noticed Annabeth kept checking her phone, every few minutes or so.

'You do know that bringing that with is dangerous right? We wouldn't want our date ruined by a monster if you answer the phone.'

Her reply was, 'It's not like I don't know that Seaweed Brain, but I brought it because I'm busy downloading something for you, but its taking so long.'

'Something for me? Like what? What is it?' I asked, completely intrigued.

'It's a surprise, and I think you might like it, besides, it's taking forever.'

'Fine, but I don't like being in the dark. Ah, here we are.' I said as I parked the car. I quickly got out, rushed to her side, and opened her door for her. I know, chivalrous much? But I liked doing it.

'Thanks Percy!' she beamed at me, like she had been trying to teach me something and I finally grasped the concept. I rolled my eyes but smiled back. I lead her to the door, holding her hand, and asked for our reservation. 'Reservation for Jackson, table for two.'

'Right this way sir, please follow me', the guy said. We followed him to a table near the back, which was empty. It had been set up with candles, and there was a rose(blue of course) on Annabeth's plate. I pulled out her chair and pushed it in gently when she had sat down. After we had placed our order, she checked her phone again.

'Yes! It finally finished!' she said, seeming rather excited.

'What did? The thing you were downloading?' I asked.

'Yep, and I think I can play it now. Hold on...ah, here it is.' She tapped a few times on her screen before saying, 'Ok, this song is by a group from Europe called Eiffel65, and I think the song describes you perfectly. You might agree, as it's called Blue.' she said. I sat there wondering if I should run now or wait longer. Then she tapped her screen again and I knew it was too late.

_Yo listen up here's a story__  
__About a little guy that lives in a blue world__  
__And all day and all night and everything he sees__  
__Is just blue like him inside and outside__  
__Blue is his house with a blue little window__  
__And a blue Corvette__  
__And everything is blue for him and himself__  
__And everybody around__  
__'cause he ain't got nobody to listen_

I was gaping at this point...then the rest came.

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...__I have a blue house with a blue window.__  
__Blue is the colour of all that I wear.__  
__Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.__  
__I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.__  
__Blue are the people here that walk around,__  
__Blue like my Corvette, it's standing outside.__  
__Blue are the words I say and what I think.__  
__Blue are the feelings that live inside me.__I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...__  
_  
At this point I was thinking the song had been personally tailored for me, but then Annabeth paused it, as the waiter had arrived with our food. And just to reinforce the song, my food had been colored blue. When the waiter had left, we started eating and Annabeth played the song again.

_I have a blue house with a blue window.__  
__Blue is the colour of all that I wear.__  
__Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.__  
__I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.__  
__Blue are the people here that walk around,__  
__Blue like my Corvette, it's standing outside.__  
__Blue are the words I say and what I think.__  
__Blue are the feelings that live inside me.__I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...__Inside and outside blue his house__  
__With the blue little window__  
__And a blue Corvette__  
__And everything is blue for him and himself__  
__And everybody around__  
__'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to__I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...__I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)__  
_  
When the song ended, Annabeth said, 'They forgot to put in blue food to the song, but it still suits you.'

'Annabeth, honestly, I've never heard a song that's about blue before. That was a funny song, and you're right, it does suit me. Is it just coincidence that you helped me pick a _**BLUE**_ Corvette when Paul let me buy it? And tonight you're wearing a _**BLUE**_ dress?'

'Actually, that was after I heard the song, so I knew you'd like the car, and I knew it would help with the song, just like the dress with the part where he says his girlfriend is blue.' I had to laugh.

After this we finished our dinner, and paid for it, then drove to my mom's and Paul's place for a few movies, snacks(blue), and conversations with my parents. One of the topics was Blue by Eiffel65, which they all decided was perfect for me, no matter what I said, and programmed it into my alarm clock to wake me up. After this we got the guest room ready for Annabeth to sleep in. When Mom and Paul had gone to bed, Annabeth and I stayed awake longer cuddling on the sofa listening to Blue and laughing about it. At about 1am we decided to go to bed. I walked with her to the guest room, and gave her a kiss goodnight.

'Thanks for tonight Seaweed Brain, I had a good time. Let's do it again sometime.' she said

'That's my plan. And you're welcome, besides, that song is hilarious. Goodnight Wise Girl.'

I went to my room, which was next to hers, and went to sleep, dreaming of blue and what the world would look like if it was blue.

**Ok, this may have turned out more fluffy than funny, but I think its ok, hopefully my readers will agree. If you liked it or hated it, let me know please, even if it is just a "lol" or "cute" or even "meh". If you have **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** criticism, I'd love to hear it so I can improve my writing. Also, please bear in mind that I type these stories on my phone before I email it to myself to get it on my pc, then I have to go through it before posting it, so it is only a second draft I post. Also, I don't get much time on my pc. But enough about that. Hope you enjoyed. Signing off for now.**


End file.
